


fix my heart

by jaejaemjen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doctors & Physicians, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreaking, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejaemjen/pseuds/jaejaemjen
Summary: choi seungcheol was a cardiac surgeonwho can't even fix his own heart.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	fix my heart

Ouch.

Was the only word that came to his mind when he saw them.

Ouch.

Again when he saw how bright and effortless his smile was.

Ouch.

Again when he puts his arm over his shoulder.

Ouch.

Again when he whispers something to his ear.

Ouch.

When he kissed his temple and he gently smiles at him with a lovestruck gaze.

Ouch.

It was the only word to express how he felt. 

He sighs and gulps his canned coffee in one go. 

Today isn't good either Seungcheol.

"Cheol!" The voice called out to him. The voice he always wanted to hear. The voice where he found comfort. The voice of the boy he could never have. 

"Jeonghan, hey." He breathlessly greets as if nothing happened. "Weren't you with Josh just a minute ago?"

He happily nods. "Yeah. He just left, says he has a project coming up."

"I see you got your daily dose of happiness." The words stung as it slipped out of his mouth but he had to play along. 

Jeonghan suddenly starts playfully stretching. "The best way to start the day."

More like the worst. Seungcheol thought. 

"Any scheduled surgeries today?" He asks once again as he pushed the buttons of the vending machine. The stethoscope dangling between his shoulders. Jeonghan's coffee comes out.

He smiles and takes it. "Thanks. And yeah, one, a 5 year old girl with arrythmia, her name's Soomin, she's been under my care for about a week now, she likes butterflies and princesses, I've grown quite attached to her."

Seungcheol nods as he crushes the coffee can he had finished and effortlessly throws it into the trash can. "You always grow too attached to your patients."

The blonde simply rolls his eyes. "I know. I know. I should stop being so soft hearted but I can't help it. It takes a soft heart to deal with my patients. You?

He simply smiles and shakes his head. "I've got a bypass operation, a teen, his name's... Minhee I think? It's Dr. Kang's son. So you can imagine the pressure on me right now."

"You're a cardiac surgeon. You fix hearts."

Can't fix mine. Seungcheol thought. 

"And you're a pediatric surgeon. You save our youth."

A comfortable silence enveloped the atmosphere until the beeping of their phones interrupted it.

"I gotta go." The say in unison.

Jeonghan smiles. "Soomin needs me."

"Minhee's ready."

Seungcheol decides to go for it. "Are you on night shift today? We could go for a quick dinner at the convenience store across the street."

"A convenience store? Seriously?"

"We're doctors, Jeonghan. What do you expect?"

He laughs. The effortless laugh. "Sure. I'm free."

"See you later then."

"See you Dr. Choi."

-

Seungcheol sighs as he takes off his surgical mask and wipes the sweat off his forehead. 

Another successful operation.

He checks the clock. It was almost six. 

He hears fast footsteps on the ground, as if someone was running towards him.

"Dr. Choi!" Jeonghan almost runs into him but he manages to stop himself, but he places his hands on the boy's shoulder as he quickly catched his breath. 

"Dr. Yoon, is there something wrong?" 

"Do you have anything to do after this?"

"None. Why?"

"Good. Seungkwan's taking over my shift at the ER tonight, let's go."

He firmly grabs his wrist and forcefully drags the cardiac surgeon with him, with the surgeon being too whipped to not say no. 

"What's the occasion?"

"What's wrong? I can't catch up with my best friend since high school? We both barely had time to talk since last week because our schedules were packed with surgeries and shifts. Now let's go before Seungkwan changes his mind!"

-

"Cheese or Kimchi?" Jeonghan holds up the two triangle kimbaps while Seungcheol was busy picking out their noodles.

"Get two of both."

Jeonghan shrugs. "Sure. It's on you anyways."

Seungcheol simply rolls his eyes. "Of course it is."

"Mozzarella or cheddar?"

"You're very indecisive today, Dr. Yoon."

"Hey, Choi Seungcheol, we're out of hospital grounds so that's Jeonghan to you. And I just wanted to know your opinion. Suit yourself then."

He quietly laughs. 

He missed this. 

He missed him.

"Jeonghan."

He turns to him with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Banana milk or sparkling water?"

"Iced latte."

"I knew you were going to say that."

-

"There was one time Seokmin almost switched some babies inside the ward."

Seungcheol almost choked on his drink. "Not surprised but how?"

Jeonghan recalls the memory and laughs. "You couldn't blame him, he was on a 36 hour shift, poor boy barely had any sleep." 

Seungcheol takes a bite out of his kimbap. "Well, all newborn babies do kinda look the same."

Jeonghan's face shows a clear sign of disagreement as he crumples a piece of plastic and throws it at the guy in front of him with Cheol successfully dodging it.

"They do not."

"Prove it."

-

It was nearing seven o'clock and they were still at the same table, talking about anything and everything (also ordering food from time to time just so that they wouldn't get kicked out). 

They stay at a comfortable silence at the moment. Seungcheol was happily munching on his sandwich until the words that came from Jeonghan's mouth made him almost choke. 

"Josh and I are planning to get married."

He coughs. The blonde sees this and offers him his 3rd bottle of banana milk.

"What?"

Nonchalantly, he answers again. "Me and Josh are thinking of settling down."

Ouch.

Okay, maybe it was more than an ouch.

It was nothing but complete and utter pain.

No amount of words could express the ache he felt while he said that.

The words pierced his heart and his brain was doing everything just to make him calm down. 

"Cheol?"

No answer. 

"Seungcheol?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

He heaves a sigh and nods. "Yeah, yeah, I'm good." 

"Are you sure? For a moment, you seemed... heartbroken."

He stays silent for a moment. The information was still processing in his head. 

He then plays it off as it nothing happened. "Me? No, I was just... surprised that's all."

Jeonghan's eyes showed relief. "Too soon?"

He shook his head. "Of course not... you've been together since what? 6? 7 years? It was about time you guys tie the knot."

"You really think so?"

Seungcheol sighs and faces his body completely to Jeonghan, takes his hand and softly rubs on the other's knuckles. 

"Jeonghan, do you remember the time you went through a really bad breakup in high school and you always thought that you would never get over it?"

He recalls the old memory and laughs. "Yeah. I was so naive back then. Well, I couldn't blame past Jeonghan, it was his first love after all and you know what they say, first love never dies."

First love never dies.

Seungcheol remembers the time he first laid eyes on Jeonghan. The first day of high school, eating lunch alone and that's when Seungcheol decided to approach him. Maybe get to know him better and make a friend.

Soon, they're friendship took off until college with Seungcheol wanting to be a cardiac surgeon and Jeonghan as an aspiring pediatric surgeon. The two decided to live together in a small apartment along with Soonyoung and Jihoon who were also their friends from high school taking music courses. 

Seungcheol met Josh at a freshman party and instantly became friends.

Joshua was a really nice guy. Taking up architechture and was also a dean's lister.

They wouldn't see each other often but he and Seungcheol kept in touch.

In fact, he was the reason, Jeonghan and him met. 

Joshua left his flash drive when he crashed at Seungcheol's place along with some other friends just to hang out (with Jeonghan at his part time job) and needed it for a very important presentation.

Cheol wasn't at the house at the moment but unfortunately, Jeonghan was there to save the day. Thankfully, he had no classes and decided to give the flash drive to Joshua. 

And the rest is history.

"Well, you didn't get into a relationship until you met Joshua right? I wanna ask, what made you decide to open your heart to him?"

The blonde sighs. 

"I just felt... comfortable around him, you know? He consoled me when I was really down, he'd stay up with me through endless readings, he'd be the happiest when I passed and he made me laugh when I was sad 

but what really got to me, was that he understood me you know? He could read me like an open book and vice versa. 

I just can't imagine life without him."

And that was it for Seungcheol.

He had no choice.

Nor the right.

But he had to let both Jeonghan and his feelings go.

He internally takes a deep breath, fakes a genuine smile and says,

"Well, if that's the case... then go for it! Don't let a good guy like Josh go. You deserve someone who makes you happy Jeonghan. I say you go for it."

He sighs. "I think he's going to propose any time soon..."

"You think?"

"Saw an engagement box on the back of drawer three days ago..."

"Well then you just gotta wait until he's ready too."

Comfortable silence fills them again, but was interuppted by the sound of Jeonghan's phone ringing.

He answers it. "Josh? Hey."

"Now? Well I'm at the convenience store across the hospital." 

Seungcheol just listens. Endless train of thoughts running through his head. 

"Hold on, one sec." He covers the speaker of his phone to talk to the guy in front of him. "Josh is going to pick me up here in 5 minutes apparently, we're going out to dinner to celebrate this big project being approved at his firm. Want us to drop you off at your house before we go to dinner?"

Seungcheol is stunned. "No, it's okay. I brought my car today."

Jeonghan nods and goes back to the call. "Yeah sure. Stay safe. I love you too."

I love you.

Ouch.

"I'm happy for you, Jeonghan." This time, Seungcheol sincerely smiles and tears were almost forming from the blonde's eyes. 

"Thanks for being there for me, Dr. Choi."

"As long as you're happy and it's not something illegal, I'm always happy for you Dr. Yoon."

The cellphone dings again.

"I gotta go. He's here."

Seungcheol nods as Jeonghan stood up and he replies with a gentle shoo. "Have fun. Be ready. This might be it."

"This might be it."

"See you tomorrow, Dr. Yoon?"

"Like always, Dr. Choi."

He smiles. "Go for it."

And with that, he left.

Seungcheol heaves a really heavy sigh but it couldn't shake off the heavy feeling building up inside his chest. 

He's a cardiac surgeon.

He knows the heart has problems and he tries his best to fix them.

But he can't seem to fix his own.

All because of Yoon Jeonghan.

The pediatric surgeon who broke the cardiac surgeon's heart.


End file.
